This invention relates to electrical switches.
Switches with low profile and low travel for the actuating button have been used notably for pocket calculators and the like where they are called on to switch the low voltages and currents characteristic of electronic circuitry. Such switches are not suitable, however, for direct switching of the higher currents and voltages which are commonly employed for household appliances and industrial equipment. Some form of amplification may be used in conjunction with such switches to adapt them to higher levels of current and voltage, but with considerable increased cost in the overall switch equipment.